supermariobrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of the Mario series and the mascot for Nintendo. He was created by Shigeru Miyamoto, and has appeared in over 200 games. Originally, he only appeared in platform games. However, he now also features in sporting games, racing games, and fighting games and others. He is considered by many to be the most famous character in video game history Mario is a short Italian plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario ''series, he uses his well-known jump and combat abilities to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with Bowser, he has had other enemies such as Wario and Donkey Kong. In the video games, Mario is voiced by Charles Martinet. History Mario first appeared in 1981, in the ''Donkey Kong ''arcade video game, as a carpentor named "Jumpman." There are two possible theories why Mario was named such: a heated argument between Nintendo's warehouse landlord Mario Segale, and the president of Nintendo at the time, Minoru Arakawa. After a resolution was brought between the two, fellow Nintendo employees chose to name the character in the game Mario, after him. Theory 2: There was a family-owned restaurant nearby Nintendo of America called Mario & Luigi's. Due to hardware limitations at the time, Miyamoto dressed Mario in bright red overalls and a blue shirt to contrast against the background. He also gave him white gloves, so that the player could see the arms moving on screen. A cap was added so that Miyamoto would not have to animate the characters hair when he jumped up and down. A mustache was added for the same reasons, as it was difficult to animate facial expressions at the time. Mario was developed as a "go to" character for games that could be put in any title as needed. At the time, Miyamoto did not expect Mario to become popular. Over time, his appearance has become more defined, for example a red "M" in a white circle has been added to his hat, and gold buttons have been added to his overalls. He has appeared in many television programs, video releases, comic books, and a feature-film. He has also spawned a series of branded merchandise. He is currently 29 years old since his appearance in Donkey Kong. Biography Donkey Kong Series Donkey Kong Mario was a carpentor who had come in possesion of a Kong and his son, Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Junior. One day the ape captured his girlfriend Pauline and took onto a construction site. Mario went on to rescue his girlfriend avoiding Barrels thrown at him by Donkey Kong and a fire started by the ape. After going through four different areas on the construction site Mario rescued Pauline and Donkey Kong was recaptured. Donkey Kong Jr. Mario went on to imprison Donkey Kong in a cage. DK Junior went on to try and rescue his father. Mario attempted to stop the young ape and released various types of traps mainly consisting of animals. Junior eventually di make it to his father and the two returned to Donkey Kong Island just after Donkey Kong made a shot at Sta nley the Bugman's greenhouse. This was the only time that Mario was assigned as a villain. Donkey Kong Circus ''(Please Note that this is the second game released in the Donkey Kong series but takes place before the first game) Mario was a carpentor who had come in possession os a Kong and his son, Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Junior. Mario, unwittingly, mistreated the ape by putting him in a circus. In the circus Donkey Kong had to use his legs to balance the barrel he was on, juggle pineapples and avoid deadly flames. Mario Bros. Mario and his brother Luigi, leaving Donkey Kong, alone repaired Brooklyn's sewers which had been badly damaged by strange creatures. Mario and Luigi were able to defeat the creatures but heard a voice and they followed it eventually going to the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Mario Bros. Series Super Mario Bros. After ending up in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi attempted to stop Bowser's reign of terror and defeated seven Fake Bowsers and freed Toads. Mario and Luigi were then able to defeat the real Bowser and freed Princess Peach. Category:Characters